Those familiar with handling dogs are aware that when walking a dog, if the dog's head is properly guided, the dog's body will follow. Prior to the present invention, the only effective way for guiding the dog's head has been to attach a leash to the dog's collar and tugging and pulling on the leash to guide the head as desired. This often is tiresome and to little avail. The present invention obviates this disadvantage by providing a muzzle having a ring attached thereto for supporting a leash. The muzzle fits comfortably over the dog's snout while inhibiting biting, chewing and barking as is often desireable. With the arrangement described, the aforementioned tugging and pulling is eliminated, although panting, drinking and ease in breathing as required for the well being of the dog are still possible. Further, the arrangement is such that removal of the muzzle by the dog's paws, as is a natural tendency, is prevented.